


Morning Sunset

by PrussianVenom



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Eldritch Abomination Cecil, First Times, Fluff, I tried to do fluff, M/M, take this shit from me, tentabulge, tentacle dickssssss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8520964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrussianVenom/pseuds/PrussianVenom
Summary: Cecilos first timewas super tired when i wrote and betad this, sorry for the crapenjoy





	

Morning Sunset

 

There were few things that made sense in Night Vale. Time moved and flowed within the confines of its own choosing, animals shifted and morphed into other obscure objects unknown to the human eye, and the ever looming presence of the luminescent cloud controlling and hailing above them.

 

The one thing that did make sense was the all knowing voice calling out and calming the hearts and minds of the small desert town. Yes the omniscient eye of Cecil Palmer, knowing all of the town's events as they were happening. Yet still so human and so strange in his own right. Though the man was still an enigma in and of itself he still was the only thing that made the most sense to Carlos.

 

Carlos never felt the desire to conduct experiments into the fascination that was the voice of Nightvale. He never truly felt the need. He made sense to him. When Carlos looked upon the ever changing flesh all her felt was perfect understanding, and when he looked into his eyes, never ending, undying love.

 

It still shocked him to his very core how much affection he saw in those eyes, he felt it in drowning waves even when he wasn't near the man. He just needed to hear his name called out in that sickeningly sweet tone and hed be six feet under fighting for breath.  
It scared carlos sometimes how much Cecil felt for him, he was scared he didn't show the same. Cecil knew of course, he knew all and everything always, so perfectly. Hed assure him with that velvetine voice that he was perfect and that he was blessed everyday with the knowledge that Carlos picked him.

 

Carlos didn't think of it that way. They always were, always meant to be, magnetized together, a eventually that couldn't be fought against.

 

He loved Cecil and Cecil loved him. It seemed so simple and it made so much sense to Carlos but he was still so human. Even though Cecil would tell him time and time again that he was perfect he still had flaws, needs, anxieties. Cecil was no human, he wasn't sure anyone in this town completely was.

 

Cecil was an otherworldly creature that was always shifting and changing and... was so beautiful.  
How could he tell such a creature his desires. It felt wrong to even have such desires. Desires to touch the multicolored freckled skin, to watch the purple flush paint across his chest. Desires to hear that smooth voice drip with seduction and passion and call out his name and his name only. It was wrong. It felt wrong.

 

He would have illicit thoughts of taking or being taken by the eyes of Night Vale and somehow he felt like Cecil might know. Could he? How far could those eyes see into him? How much could he know? If he did, would he not say anything? No, that would be unlike the vested man to not say something.  
Carlos wanted to tell him. He wanted to tell him he wanted to see what unearthly love could be granted to him. He wanted to be drowned in the passion, the love, the lust the other man had to offer. He wanted it. He wanted it so much how could Cecil not know? Not see?

 

"Carlos,dear? Are you alright?...You seem to be lost in your thoughts.Thinking about science?"

 

Cecils voice calm voice snapped through Carlos tremulous monologue like glass.

 

"A-ah yes, I suppose so, my apologies."

 

"Dont apologize I understand how important science is, especially to you. What sort of science were you thinking of this time around?"

 

Cecil's Smile was sweet, and genuine. Almost toothy against pale and tan lips. He was always interested in his work, always interested in making him happy.

 

"I was, I was thinking about attraction."

 

"oh?"  
"Yes, in people, how it works I mean. How it seems like some might be destined together. Pulled into another without any resistance or knowledge of it. That they just come together into this perfect bond. Like the atoms that created us at the beginning of time. Coming together to create something...something perfect. I was wondering if something like that can be proven. If at the beginning when it was just atoms floating in space that were once closed reformed in life and gravitated to each other once again."

 

"wow"  
"Sorry,"Carlos choked out" I was kind of rambling wasn't I.”

 

"No, no, I was enthralled. That's some... interesting science, quite romantic."

 

"well, yeah, I was thinking about us. How, y'know, you've always said that I picked you?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Well, I've never thought of it like that. I've felt like we were an inevitability, like black hole gravitating to each other to form into one mass. That we were meant to be. That one of us would always find the other."  
Carlos got so caught up in his explanation that he failed to see what he truly just said.

 

"Carlos."   
He stopped and looked into Cecil's eyes. He looked into them and found understanding once more.

 

Immediately his face heated up and stumbled out a cough. He reached for his drink and hoped his face would cool down while he took his drink.

 

Cecil just smiled. He smiled and he was perfect. Perfect in a way that made Carlos heart clench. He was in that moment very human to Carlos.

 

Cecil reached for his hand and stroked the face of it soothingly. His fingertips were both hot and cold against his knuckles and he felt his face heat up once more.

 

He loved this man within every inch of his eternal being and he wanted to convey that to the man in every way he possibly could.

 

He put his other hand on top of Cecil's multicolored one. His skin was blazing where it made contact. Carlos smiled back at him and in the section where their eyes met, brown mixing with iridescent purple not purple, there was an understanding. A conversation that was not said out loud.

 

Big Rico's was not the place for this. They paid their check, then tried to find the door shifting in and out of existence. They left and returned to Cecil's apartment. It was always on a different floor, thought Cecil denied that it was, and that numbers just change at their leisure.Carlos was ready to argue against that but decided against it. They made idle chat as they walked into the apartment, on the sixth floor today. Really something he should look into later. Cecil led him in. It wasn't the first time he was in the reporter's living quarters but it was felt changed every time he came over. The walls felt as if they were breathing, never appearing straight or still, the colors were always a deep soft purple, the furniture both sophisticated and ridiculous and just very much...Cecil.

 

The air felt warm , knowing and alive. The attraction burned in Carlos’ belly. The need to gravitate towards Cecil, to be close to him, to hold him, but he held back. He couldn't always read the the radio host clearly so he remained standing awkwardly in the rooming laughing with Cecil as he joked about something an intern did today, or something. Carlos was beginning to tune out all sounds but the deep laugh and the buzzing sound building in the back of his skull.

 

Once again he looked at the deep voiced man and thought how beautiful the man was, especially when laughing.The way his lips stretched over weirdly sharp teeth and his face flushed a faint purple when he laughed hard. He was Carlos', and Carlos was his and everything was right in the world, and for once, right in Night Vale. He couldn't stop the primal magnet inside. Carlos walked calmly towards the other man, his face calm and smiling. He took Cecils face in his hand and pressed his forehead to the others, mindful of the third eye. He sat there for a moment just breathing in the heated and fiery aroma that this force of nature gave off.

 

Cecil tipped his head sideways and placed a soft yet confident kiss to the hispanic mans lips. The air shifted, now completely alive and buzzing. It was calm and electrifying, hot and cold, pulling and pushing in every direction and it was exhilarating. He kissed Cecil back a bit more passionate than the one he received but all loving and calming at the same.

 

The anxiety began to bubble inside Carlos again and he recoiled. He felt pathetic, unconfident, and incredibly small in the face of what was practically a god. His doubts about his desire, about his feelings, about himself returned with a passion.

 

Cecil looked at him with confused concern. Carlos looked to the breathing walls. He couldn't meet the others shimmering eyes. He was afraid of the the disappointment that could possibly be flooding them.

 

"Carlos."Carlos reluctantly looked back at the man.

 

"Carlos is there something wrong? Did...Did I do something wrong?"

 

"No!"Carlos corrected quickly.

 

"Then.. what's wrong? Do you not...I mean.. Are you not...attracted to me, like that?"

 

Cecil asked carefully, unsure of what question he wanted to ask. His powerful voice cracked and dipped into a pathetic hush.

 

Carlos was wrong. Whatever Cecil looked like, whatever abilities Cecil had, whatever he actually was, deep in him he was like any other person with wants, desires and insecurities. Was he insecure about Carloss feelings towards him? All this time was he struggling with the same static noise of disarray?

 

Carlos looked at him, shocked and confused. Of course he found Cecil attractive, in every way imaginable, had he not conveyed that well enough?

 

"Thats not it at all Cecil. You,...You're beautiful, gorgeous even, beyond all measure. I... I don't know what to do...."

 

Carlos hadn't even measured that into this equation. He had plenty of desires and dreams of this shifting organism of perfection, but this was the first time he had the chance to do something with it. He didn't know what to do. He was content to leave all those dreams and desires on a shelf.

 

"Carlos..."Cecil took his hand, this time intricately and thoughtfully tracing the knuckles of his hand.

 

"I've never done anything like this either, if this is something you want to do too...I... I'm more than ready and willing whenever you are darling."Cecil smiled. 

 

It was so sickeningly sweet. It made the coil turning in Carlos stomach melt and twist to and fro.  
Had Cecil, omniscient voice of a small desert town, the love of his life, awkward perfection incarnate, just invite him to bed? He must've died and gone to some sort of heaven. That or a gas leak had broken out in his labs again and he was hallucinating.

 

"I didn't know if that would be something you'd be interested in." Carlos admitted.

 

"What? Making love to the most gorgeous man in Night Vale?"

 

"I thought that's what I was going to be doing.~"Carlos winked.

 

"Oooo~Such a charmer. I didn't know this is what I was getting myself into."

 

"It is something you want to get into though right?"

 

"Of course Carlos!" Cecil laughed. " I can't count how many times i've laid in bed and thought about you. You being there with me, holding, caressing me, m-" Cecil cut off with a cough when he realized that he was lost in thoughts.

 

Heat rose and made home in both the men's faces, each different complementary colors. Carlos scratched the back of his head and awkwardly smiled. It was a bit difficult to pretend that someone was rambling physical fantasy about you to your face.

 

"Don't stop on my account beautiful." Cecil chuckled at that and his purple blushed face in his hands.

 

"You're going to be the death of me."

 

"Ditto." Carlos kissed the back of Cecil's hand, paying special attention to a spot that almost matched his own skin color.

 

Cecil let out a sort of playful groan and peeked his face out to make eye contact with his boyfriend.

 

"Do...Do you want to go back to my bedroom?" 

 

The question was asked shyly behind the hands on his face. Carlos could hear the anxious trepidation dancing over his silk voice and kissed next to the third eye.

 

Carlos took a deep breath, gaining confidence, and nodded his head. The hands fell down and Carlos saw the nervous smile that was hidden. The host took the scientists hand and led him to the bedroom in the back of the strange apartment.

 

The room was a dark velvet purple and contained a mahogany wardrobe, a door leading to what he assumed was the bathroom, a stack of what looked like old news articles, and a queen sized bed with a articulate headboard of sea battle with..Cthulhu? To top it off was a garish soft looking orange bed set.

 

Awkward tension filled the air between them. Cecil ran his hand over the back of his neck and stared off at the floor. He laughed quietly as if trying to break the silence and looked up at Carlos through long white eyelashes. He looked like he was...pleading?Perhaps? Was he expecting Carlos to make the first move?

 

Carlos coughed into his fist. His face became hot underneath Cecil's stare. That nerve wracking stare. It became very obvious to Carlos what was to take place and he felt his heart began to drill in his ribcage. He tried to calm down, to appear as one with some semblance of confident bravado.

 

He went to say something but fumbled over his words and choked on his dry tongue. His face was hotter and he felt at a lost of what to do. Cecil looked at him with reassured understanding and smiled. Instantly Carlos felt, at least a little, more at ease. He smiled back and took Cecils hands in his. He took deep breaths, trying to ignore Cecil's transfixion on his lips, calmed himself and tried to start again.

 

"Sorry..I've.."

 

"You've never done this?"

 

"Not with someone like you?

 

"Someone like me? What do you mean?"

 

"I mean...No.. there were others.Faceless, uninteresting, a means to solve,at the time, an unfocused distraction of fime. But...But now I'm standing in front of the most beautiful, caring, loving anomaly I have ever had the pleasure of meeting and..and I feel like I'm a bumbling teenager again. I feel like I might mess something up. I might not meet your expectations. I can't stand the thought of disappointing you, of destroying your image of the "great and perfect Carlos.""

 

Cecil took Carlos head in his hands and put his forehead against his like before and whispered.

 

"Carlos, no matter what happens or what you do, you will always be perfect, unwavering, beautiful, lovely Carlos."

 

Carlos smiled warmly, a warmth Cecil felt radiating from the man.  
Carlos place a small loving kiss on Cecil's lips. Cecil hummed and kissed back longer, his arms extending and wrapping around the others neck to deepen the kiss further. Carlos invited the tongue prodding against his lips and let out a quiet moan. In response was a full body shiver from the other man. Vigor renewed by the moan Cecil gripped tighter at the head and neck of the other. Carlos moaned louder and Cecil praised all the heavens and hells that graced him with this man.  
Carlos couldn't help the noises escaping him. Cecil had had his tongue in Carlos mouth before but he didn't remember it being so long and serpentine. It was so much more passionate than before, Carlos realized that Cecil might have been holding back in the past. How much was he holding back though? He felt it slip deeper into his mouth, teasing the back of his throat with tickling flicks then moved it to trace every inch and surface of his mouth. Carlos was having a hard time trying to keep up with the intruder. He was poorly under suited to tongue battle the other he thought jokingly.

 

After forever Cecil finally pulled away with a sheepish smile and a blush on his face, like he hadn't just deepthroated the other with his tongue. Carlos looked dazed and off in cloud 9.  
They both looked like they wanted to say something. The both did.

 

I want to hear you moan louder  
I want to feel your tongue everywhere  
I want to feel your heat  
I want to feel you  
I want to show you how much I love you

 

No words were spoken.

 

There was a brief moment where they just stared at each other in aroused disbelief before Cecil's hand flicked open the buttons on his vest. The movement drew attention from the caramel skinned man. He was enraptured, he supposed that he probably should follow suit. He re establish eye contact and shucked off his lab coat. That apparently got a bit of a rise from the reporter. He heard a rushed 'oh gosh' come out before he hurriedly went back to his vest. Once that came off there was another interlude of silent conversations while deciding how to go about things next.  
Cecils hand came up under Carlos collar. He ran his hand across the clothed collar bone, then down across his chest before coming back to the top button. He sucked in a breath when the first expanse of tan flesh was revealed under the plaid. Carlos sat still, content to let Cecil enjoy his moment before undressing him also. When he reached the third button on the plaid shirt Carlos began working on the light green button up Cecil wore. Cecils breath hitched again. Under the green button up were swirls of tentacle like tattoos encompassing the multi colored chest. Once Carlos had unbuttoned the shirt he ran his finger to trace along the tattoos to find them moving away and towards him, a slight glow taking over them. Cecil stripped the other of his plaid shirt before also shouldering his off.

 

Carlos was enthralled with the glowing animated figures on his boyfriend's body. His enthrallment quickly turned to muted shock when one of the tattoos pulled of the skin to wrap loosely around Carloss fingers. He supposed he should have been surprised, but then again. Cecil laughed sweetly at the look of amazement on Carlos's face.

 

"Have...Have they always been able to do that?"

 

"Only when I'm excited about something."Cecil answered with a kiss to the side of Carlos mouth.

 

"There's a part that's a bit more excited."Cecil whispered hot and coyly into Carlos ear.

 

A ragged shiver ran down Carloss spine and he grabbed tightly onto Cecil's sharp hips.Cecil giggled happily at the reaction and tried to grind weakly back against him.

 

"God you're amazing." Carlos sighed heavily against Cecil's neck.

 

He nipped and kissed at the host's neck, leaving light red marks in his wake. With Cecil's moans hot in his ear he grew confident enough to pull Cecil's waist flush with his. Cecil groaned low and strangely animal like. Cecils hands gripped hard at Carlos waist and he grounded back. It continued for awhile until Carlos noticed something...Unnatural.

 

He shouldn't be surprised, but this, this he did not expect. Though he should've expected this to be different. On a particular long languid grind Carlos noticed that the front of Cecil's pants didn't twitch. It fully moved and curled against Carlos. Carlos pulled away and looked down quizzically. He opened his mouth to ask when Cecil interrupted him.

 

"Here, I'll get these off for you.~"

 

Carlos protested for a second, still a bit confused, but it lasted only for a second. Wanting nothing more to be again surrounded by the dark soft heat that was Cecil.

 

Cecil backed away and pulled his pants off and kicked them away gracefully. He stood, one article away from being naked, eyed Carlos amused.

 

"Its no fun if you don't follow suit."

 

That was enough to snap the other out of his reverie. Cecils long nicely toned legs providing apt distraction. He self consciously wondered if he was drooling over himself. His hands went to the buttons of his jeans and noticed how shaky his hands were. He tried to stop his overthinking and just do. He quickly and ungracefully worked off the jeans.   
He felt a little more than silly standing in front of someone with his manhood strained against blue boxers. Silly began to feel more like embarrassed when he caught Cecil staring hungrily at the expanse of tan skin. He felt very naked, very bare. Too bare, he thought, too open. Trepidation crawled up his spine settling in the base of his skull.

 

He thinks Cecil might have noticed because the next moment he crowded the other again. He felt hands curl at the base of his head where his anxiety laid and he began to lax slightly. The hands moved, squeezing and massaging down his neck to his shoulders. His eyes fell close and he could feel rather than see sedated smile. 

 

"Im here Carlos. My perfect, beautiful, amazing Carlos. I'm not running, I'm not letting go.”

 

Cecil's warm voice drifted to Carlos chest and spread through his limbs.

 

Eyes still closed,lost in the sensation. Carlos mindlessly ran his hands up Cecil's sides. He was so soft, so hot to the touch. His hand ran across the expanse of Cecil's chest and he leaned in to kiss him languidly. The tattoos curled loosely again around his fingers and wrists, pushing and pulling him to specific places. Every once in awhile Cecil would let a low moan and his hands would stutter across Carloss skin. The Tattoos pulled Carlos' hands downward so that his fingers were skirting across his belly button and across the top of his briefs.

 

Cecil pulled away and looked deeply into Carlos's eyes. He was giving him an out. He wasn't going to push Carlos if he felt unready. Carlos understood what he was conveying nonverbally, nodded, and plucked at the briefs again. He saw something lewd and vicious flash in Cecil's eyes. for a moment the purple hue was almost completely black and clouded. He hooked his fingers in the band, took a steady breath, and pulled them down.

 

He really shouldn't be surprised.

 

Where one would expect a normal male member was a tentacle. It was black and slick, one long, protruding and curling into the air, below appeared to be a couple of smaller ones just as tapered and flexible at the base. All extending out to the heat of Carlos.

 

"You ok Carlos?"Cecil asked anxiously.

 

"Yeah, just wasn't what I was expecting."

 

"What were you expecting?"

 

"I honestly don't know." Carlos smiled genuinely. He didn't, the man was already strange physically that the tentacles only momentarily surprised him.

 

He reached out tentatively, genuinely curious to to touch one of the appendages. A finger brushed against the underside and the reaction was instantaneous. Cecil grabbed his shoulders and shivered in pleasure. He was so beautiful. He needed a moment just to memorize, to catalog how he looked at this moment. Head tilted down, eyes shut, and face a fascinating shade of purple. this time he ran two fingers up from base to tip and cecil clung closer to Carlos. Carlos noticed offhandedly that the tentacles were secreting an oil like slick that left a slight warm sensation to Carloss fingers.

 

"Carlos, can I..I mean, please, can we move this unto the bed?" Oh right, they were still standing off to the side. He stood all day, you hardly noticed doing it any other time.

 

He moved himself and Cecil unto the bed, both facing each other.

 

"Do you mind if I?..."Cecil asked, gesturing to Carlos boxers. He nodded, probably more hurriedly than necessary.

 

The anxiety he once had twisted into lust fueled impatience. He lifted his hips to help Cecil toss the boxers off behind him. Cecil sat back on his heels and stared appreciatively as Carlos did him. He looked like he just found the greatest treasure imaginable. He felt so loved and so very accepted and couldn't help himself as he went in for another kiss. This time he pushed his tongue against Cecil's lips. he flicked his tongue against sharp foreign teeth and moaned loud and openly into Cecil's mouth.

 

All at once their hands were all over eachother again. Cecils hands clawing and smoothing down the planes of Carlos heated back. Carlos hands end up on his shoulders and trailing back and forth across his hip, occasionally stopping at the tender skin of his behind and the base of the tentacles.

 

Cecil moved his legs over Carlos hips and pulled him closer. The tattoos magnetized to Carlos, each one doming off to pet and caress soft heated flesh. The tentacle was now close enough to reach out and curl around Carlo's throbbing need. The longer one curled around the base while the other one danced up and down the length. All the sensations had Carlos lurching forward and moaning wildly into the air. Cecil smiled warmly and inched closer. THe tentacle was now able to curl completely around his length, the smaller ones reaching out and under Carlos, petting and slithering gently around his sac. Carlos's eyes shot open and a breathless scream left his body.  
The tentacle tattoos were trailing over his back and leaving hot trails in their wake.

 

Carlos couldn't focus, he was drowning in a hot sea of pleasure and sweet sensations. He tried to bring himself back, to reciprocate but every time he was able to see again another long tightening coil of slick slid against his cock and he was gasping and blind again. He was able to hear Cecil moaning, whimpering, and whispering beautiful things in broken, archaic, lost languages. Hi hands were moving and coaxing on the hispanic man's back, moving him in steady grinds.

 

"You're so beautiful, so perfect."Cecil repeated against the collarbone of his lover. His whispered this praise over and over like a mantra or personal prayer.

 

Carlos felt a warm tattoo stray from his shoulder blades down his spine to the cleft of his ass. It rubbed the area soothingly before pressing one of his cheek to the side exposing the fairly intimate part of his anatomy.

 

"Can...May I?" Cecil asked hushed and brokenly. 

 

All the touching stopped and he looked at Carlos with open earnesty. Carlos was too far gone to deny this beautiful creature anything and gave him the go ahead.

 

A tattoo slithered across the lower part of his spine before sliding in between his ass cheeks and pushed against his hole. Carlos gasped and lurched forward, completely hugging Cecil. Cecil hummed a calming tune and held the other man gently. The warm, soft appendage finally pushed all the way through tight ring of muscles. Carlos let out a sharp breath and grasped and clawed at Cecil's back. Cecils hands were smoothing down every area of his body the tentacle apparitions weren't inhabiting.

 

Carlos felt on fire The tattoo curled deeper inside him. He whined and bucked into the curl of tentacles in front of him. The appendage began to slowly piston in and out of Carlos blindly, searching for something, searching for…

 

Piercing blinding light struck Carlos eyes. His body halted and he screamed in pleasure. He felt Cecil smile smugly as the warms anomaly began curling and rubbing his prostate intensively. Carlos could only moan and jolt about as the sensations racked through his body. Another appendage slid in against the other one and started a slow pace back and forth while the other stayed attached to the gland inside him. The noise that left the hispanic man's lips was a gurgled choked out cry. It was becoming too much. Carlos could feel drool and tears threatening to roll down his face. Every inch of his body was a live wire that was being touched and played with. It was too soon, too soon to end. He couldn't stand it, he gripped and clawed at Cecil, trying to convey in some way that he needed to stop.

 

'S-Stop." Cecil stopped abruptly. His face immediately came into view, concerned fear covering his feature. Carlos shook his head to dispel those worries.

 

"I..I need...inside..P-please Cecil."Understanding washed over the other.  
"Oh.Oh!Of course my sweet precious Carlos."

 

The tattoos retreated from his insides slowly leaving him a bit bereft of the lost feeling. Cecil pulled Carlos close to his chest and began to hum the calming tune again. THe tip of the black slicked appendage flicked teasingly against Carlos hole. Carlos whined and grounded his hips down trying and failing to get the length inside him. Cecil chuckled lowly before finally pushing his length inside the other. The pair both moaned loudly once Carlos was completely filled. THe smaller tentacles were writing at the base, tickly the already stretched and over sensitive rim. Cecil was moaning and holding tight unto Carlos.

 

The sounds and feelings were ethereal to the scientist. This had to be heaven. This pleasure, it had to be of divine creation.

 

The endless drone of the desert voice rang deep into his very core and he felt it set fire through his veins.Carlos lifted his hips and slammed the back down. Rhythm was hard to obtain with the wriggling ever moving mass. Carlos managed though, he had to, every fiber in his being screamed that he had to.

 

Cecil had become just as much as a blithering mess of the scientist. Both were moaning loudly, panting heavily, and thrusting rough against each other.

 

THe smaller tentacle appendages pushed their way into Carlos. The added friction and burn added more pleasure to the scientists being. The glowing tattoos were wounding tightly around every inch of Carlos body, pushing him faster and harder.

 

Carlos opened his mouth to scream but was silenced by one of the glowing ink tendrils pushing into his mouth. He moaned loudly around the tattoo and worked furiously or at least tried to, on both ends.

 

He felt Cecil bucking, and surprisingly heard him swearing. The tentacles inside him felt as though they were getting bigger, swelling.

 

The room filled with a blinding light and the third eye upon Cecil's forehead opened revealing a purple crescent iris and with a loud static loaded scream from the radio hos everything went white.  
Carlos felt the tentacles release, what felt like gallons of, Carlos assumed, Cecil's cum. He dug his nails into Cecil's back and arched his back and screamed before he came too, all over the chest of the other.

 

It took a minute or two but when Carlos was finally able to see again he looked at the others violet dusted face and he couldn't be happier than he was at that moment.  
The radio host laughed and smiled bashfully at the other and Carlos swore, that at the moment he was perfect, and he, all over again, fell in love instantly.


End file.
